


A Perfect Surprise (Marco Bodt x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au and Reincarnation Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Death, F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Plot With Porn, This is a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Marco and reader are reincarnated into modern time, along with everyone else. Weird hijink ensue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was one i put on tumblr in a weird way, so i think itll be better to post it here. also i skipped posting my other fics in favor of this one right now so don't worry those will come soon.

It was strange, going about life knowing you were missing something. You had memories of a past life you had once lived. A war torn time where beasts called Titans once roamed. It was terrifying yet these memories of them seemed to calm you in a sick way. You remember your old friends and the nice memories you made with them. But most of all, you had memories of a man you had considered your boyfriend.

It was weird remembering this, especially because while he was someone who held significance in your past life, you had no idea who he was now. You had never seen or met this individual, yet he had such a grip on your heart.

When you had been reunited with your old friends from the past you took solace in finding people who were going through the same things you were. You had found your friends when you were all 10 years old, which made it quite hard to deal with. But together you all pulled through it.

Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and you had all reunited when you had moved houses, ending up going to the same school as them. It helped with the move when you had people like them close to you. Now you were much older and had met up with many others.

Today you were hanging out with Eren and Armin, they said they had something important to show you. But they couldn’t quite tell you what it was. They way they made it sound was as if they had kidnapped some poor dog or something. You hope eren hadn’t tried to kidnap someone else’s dog again.

Once arriving at the house you noticed a few other cars in the driveway, a few of them you could remember as Ymir and Historia’s cars but the others, no idea. Knocking on the front door, you were greeted with Eren’s mom, who looked like she was in the middle of making some food. She immeditetly pulled you into a tight hug, asking how things were going and how good you looked. Eren obviously heard your voice and ran up from the basement, grabbing (y/n) away from his mom and rushing her downstairs.

(Y/n) was still trying to process the sudden change of scenerary at first. She finally came to and noticed there were more people then eren had originally told her would be there. First off, Mikasa and Armin were there along with Ymir and Historia, but then there were people she hasn’t seen in forever.

“SASHA, CONNIE, JEAN!! OH MY GOD. TELL ME THIS ISNT A JOKE!” She yelled as she dropped her bag and ran to hug them. Sasha was the first one she got to, who picked up her and spun her around.

“(Y/N) I MISSED YOU THIS IS SO NICE!!” Sasha exclaimed.

Next, She went for Connie, who quickly attempted to do what Sasha had tried but failed.

“oh my god, Connie it’s so nice to see you, this is so surreal!!” She said, hugging him tightly.

“I know right, you look good for yourself!!”

Then was Jean, who seemed to dislike how loud they all were, but still gave her a hug. This hug wasn’t as energetic at the others but held the most emotion out of the three hugs. It was a tender embrace.

“It’s good to finally see you, (old nickname).”

“Good to see you too, Horseface.” You said with a smirk, as jean pulled away and plopped onto the couch.

It seemed like everyone was here, yet someone was still missing. It made her sad that he wasn’t here, that she wouldn’t be reunited with him yet.

Eren had a cheeky smirk on his face though, the little shit. He was hiding something and you figure you knew what it might be, hoping it wasn’t just wishful thinking.

“So, (y/n) I think you can see why we brought you here. “

Rolling your eyes, you looked at eren. “Cut the shit Eren, what’s going on?”

“Well, we still have one more person for you, but we figured you might want some alone time, so why don’t you head to my room and go and see who it is.”

Oh, oh my god. You could feel your heart skip a beat. You ran up the stairs and then up the stairs leading upstairs. You quickly turned into Erens room, fumbling a bit with the door knob.

As you entered the room there was two noticeable things. First, Eren needs to clean his goddamn room this is so nasty. Second, holy shit Marco was there. You nearly cried. You shut the door and pressed your back against it. Marco was looking over at you, smiling at you. Though this wasn’t his usual nice smile, no this was like he found the most important thing in the world, a big dorky smile. His eyes were watching you intently, as if in disbelief this was real.

You both stayed on two sides of the room until you both realized this was real. You ran to him, tackling him onto Erens bed. The two dorks were holding each other and laughing, kissing each other every so often.

As you sat together, reliving all the memories you had together you remembered the last time you had saw him. You felt yourself cry, as if you were there again seeing his dead body. Marco understood what was happening and couldn’t stop the tears from coming. He held you close as he rubbed your back.

“Hey, come on, (y/n).” He said, trying his best to wipe his own tears away.

“Marco, I’m sorry. I just, I can’t stop thinking about it. God, I’ve missed you so much. It’s been so hard without you.” You cried into his chest harder. Letting out all pain you had felt.

“I know, I didn’t want to leave you that early but….” he looked away, not wanting to remember what had happened. “I’m sorry, I love you and I won’t leave you like that again.” He held you closer to his body.

“Please don’t leave me, I love you. I love you so much.”

You spent a good 5 more minutes in each other’s arms, crying and grieving together. After that the mood felt like it was finally brightening again. You and Marco began wiping the others tears, occasionally sneaking a kiss here and there.

“God,” you sniffed out, wiping your nose, “I missed you so much.”

Marco scratched his nose, before replying. “I missed you too, so much.”

“I was so disappointed when I went down stairs and I didn’t see you down there.”

Marco laughed to himself. “That’s what eren wanted, I think. He made me run up here when he knew you were on your way here, god that was the longest 20 minutes of my life.”

“How did they even find you?” You asked, playing with his hair.

“Well, Jean had gotten a Facebook message from Armin the other day and they said they had been looking for us and that they wanted us to come join them this weekend.” He gave you a quick Eskimo kiss. “Luckily we only live in the next town over so we weren’t inconvienced much. I’m just glad I finally found you, though it would’ve been easier if I had check Facebook I guess.”

You snorted, laughing at Marco’s last comment. “You can’t take all the blame, but I guess we all can’t be as smart as Armin.”

You and Marco laid upstairs until the rest of the crew down stairs felt that they had had enough time alone. But that didn’t stop the young couple from enjoying the company of one another.

This definitely was a better surprised.


	2. The One Where We Talk About Those Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for the manga and partitally the new lost girls ova. 
> 
> This was a short thing I wanted to add at the end of the last chapter, because Marco has information I can use like this.

It had been some time since you and Marco had been reunited. Finally after such a long time of being alone they could finally feel completed. But there was one thing that was still on (y/n)’s mind. She was afraid to bring it up in case it brought up bad memories for him, but she needed to know what happened.

What happened the day he died.

She had invited him over for their weekly Netflix and Chill, but this time it would be different. Once marco had arrived at her house and settled down on the couch she decide it was better now then never.

Marco could tell something was up with her, she seemed more reserved than usual. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “Hey sweetie, what’s wrong? Something seems up.”

“Actually, I have a question to ask you…”

Well that didn’t make Marco feel any less scared of what was happening. “What kind of question?”

She sighed and looked right into his eyes, not trying to hide her sadness. Oh god, she isnt going to break up with me?? Marco thought to himself, fearing the worse.

“Marco, I have to know. What happened to you back in Trost?”

Marco may have seemed relieved that it wasn’t her breaking up with him, but it didn’t hide how nervous he was of retelling what had happened.

“I-Is that okay? I mean if you aren’t comfortable with it I-“ but Marco cut her off before she could continue.

“No, it’s okay. It’s about time I told you what happened.”

She nodded her head, letting him take as much time as he needed to retell the events.

“I overheard Reiner and Bertholdt a-and Annie talking about something I shouldn’t have heard, something about being titanshifters… next thing I know is I’m being held down by Reiner and Bertholdt while Annie steals my gear,” he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face as he recalled the painful memories,” then they fed me to a titan… I saw my entire life flash between my life… I saw the life I wanted to live fade from memory as I realized i wouldn’t even be able to have that.” He paused for a minute, trying to compose himself, (y/n) rubbing his back to help comfort him. “All I could see was your face and I thought about how this would affect you… I hated how stupid I was to think I could reason with them, that if I played nice they would let me go. I’m so sorry, (y/n). I’m so sorry.” He just fell into an apologetic mess, crying into (y/n) even harder.

This was hard to hear. Believing that Marco had only be caught off guard by a titan, but no. He was murdered by people they considered friends. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling, hearing how broken he sounded recalling the memory.

“Wait, Wait. Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie did that to you? I can’t… that can’t be… holy shit.” This was a lot to process for her. Looking up at marco she saw the pain in his eyes, there was no way to fake this, they were to blame for his demise.

She felt like her world was being split apart, sure they knew those three weren’t good guys but there was no way they did something like that. However, it does seem to match up with some other evidence, namely Annie having been found carrying Marco’s gear. God, they killed Marco. They were to blame for so much of her suffering, yet Reiner played the part of the training corp “big brother” like a pro. Hell, she even cried to him a few time about Marco’s death and he sat there listening knowing he was the one to blame.

She was crying almost as bad as Marco, but realized he needed her more right now, he had to just relive his death in full detail. Remembering how people he thought so highly of had been the reason for his demise. She quickly tried to pull herself together, in order to help comfort her boyfriend better.

“Marco, baby, please look at me. It’s alright now, I have you and you’re safe. You are safe. I won’t let them take you from me again.” She said through her tears, coddling Marco and hoping to help him.

It took a bit to finally calm him down, but she never once left his side. It pained her to see him this broken up about it, but who wouldn’t be upset talking about their own murder.

Once he did calm down he just awkwardly laughed to himself. “You know, I think I feel better now that I told you this. To finally get this off my chest.”

You smiled in response at him, quickly kissing his nose.

You then were able to spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies. Hell, you probably did a bit more, you were Netflixing and Chilling after all.


	3. The One Where They Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning for y'all kiddos  
> i wrote this fanfic specifically for the blog snksin cuz they are super nice and reblogged my others works on tunlg so I decided, fuck it lets make it smutty too.  
> If anyone sees any blatant mistakes with it pls tell me, itll be appreciated

It had been three months since you and Marco had been reunited. It was wonderful, but you did feel like there was something missing.

While it may seem difficult to have done anything during their training days, Marco and (y/n) actually had a quite an active sex life. They often tried to do it once or twice every two weeks. It was amazing how well they were able to read the others body.

But now? There wasn’t any sex going on. Of course for the first month, she hadn’t minded, just being happy to finally have Marco back with her. It started to bother her once Marco seemed to avoid getting sexual with her, even if it was something as small as seeing her change her shirt. It began to worry (y/n) that maybe Marco didn’t think she was attractive any more.

Finally she decided to ask Marco about it, having been going to visit him at his house for one of their notorious movie nights.

Arriving at the house, she walked to Marco’s bedroom, plopping down onto his bed to join him.

“Hey, I’m happy to see you, babe.” He said, kissing her on the cheek.

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, “not as happy as I am to see you, sweetie.”

They both laid down next to each other, winding down from the long day they both had gone through. But (y/n) knew she couldn’t keep acting like this wasn’t bothering her.

“Yo, Marco. Can I ask you somethin?”

Marco perked up, looking at his girlfriend. “Anything, babe!”

She kept her eyes on Marco, not wanting to loose courage while asking him. “It’s just… is something wrong with me?”

This took Marco by shock, what ever gave her this idea?? He looked at her like she had three heads, “Of course not, (y/m). W-what gave you that idea?”

“Well, whenever I try to have sex with you, you act like you are kind of disgusted by me or something… I just, I don’t know what to think.”

Oh, this is what was bothering you. Marco had to admit he was being kinda weird about sex but he didn’t know what else to do. He felt self conscious about himself and didn’t want her to see him like this. It wasn’t like he was a bigger guy or anything, no. Since in his past life he had died by Titan, Marco was left with a deep scar on the side of his body. Something he hated. There was no way to hide it either. He was just lucky it hadn’t extended to his face.

Marco nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “it’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you, because trust me, it’s been really hard holding myself back from you. But it’s just… I’ve been hiding something from you, I guess is now a better time then ever to show you.”

Marco began removing his sweatshirt from his body, exposing his torso to (y/n). At first she didn’t see what he was referring to, too busy admiring his form. But once her gaze went to the side she noticed it. A scar, deep and unmistakeable, that of a titan, on his torso. It was another remind from their old lives.

(Y/n) hadn’t spoken, shocked by this sudden revelation. But Marco took the opportunity to speak his mind. “I know, it’s ugly. It’s big, and ugly, and hideous. I was afraid that if we had sex you’d have to look at it and you wouldn’t want to be with me… but I guess you deserve to know.” Marco shrugged, taking a seat next to (y/n) on the bed.

Her gaze hadn’t left his body, once he sat down she raised a hand to touch it. It was weird and unpleseant, but she wouldn’t let it interfere with their relationship like this. She brought her gaze up to Marco’s face and moved her hand to the back of his head, tangling her hands into his hair.

“Marco, no matter what I won’t leave you, whether it’s a scar or something. I love you so much and I only want to be with you.” She tried comforting him, quickly moving to put a quick peck on his shoulder.

Marco blushed and looked back at her, “really? Even with this stupid scar?”

“Of course, this scar doesn’t change anything about how I feel about you, babe.”

They both sat there a bit longer, when they both realized what this meant. No longer did they have to hold back. Marco brought his hands up to touch (y/n)’s shoulder before asking for consent.

“(Y/n), can I take your clothes off and hopefully fuck you?” Somehow such a boring question sounded so sexy from him.

“Marco, please, yes!” She exclaimed, working on getting Marco’s pants loose as well.

Marco smirked and began removing her clothes, starting with her shirt and bra, making quick waste of them. Sitting there, he admired her chest for a bit longer. It had been quite some time since he last had the opportunity to do this. He brought his hands up to cup both breasts in his hands, softly squeezing them and playing with the nipples. This caused her breathing to softly hitch as she felt her arousal to grow.

He noticed how much she seemed to want this, to which he started working on removing the rest of her clothes. She had already undone his jeans and freed his cock, which wasn’t fully erect yet. She smirked to herself and began working it up to fully erect, using her hand to get it started.

Marco was able to remove all of her clothing from her and then moved her hand away from his cock, standing up to hastily remove both jeans and briefs from his body. His cock now stood pronounced right in front of her face. She took the opportunity to bring him closer to her and envelope his cock into her mouth. She worked both her mouth and her hand, to help pleasure Marco to the best of her ability. It helped of course that Marco was letting out the most heavenly noises. It was becoming hard for him to keep his cool, as this was technically the first time he had had sex.

Pulling away from (y/n) he laid her down and began working on getting her ready. He had a nice view of her pussy, deciding to admire it for a bit. “You know, (y/n), you probably have the most beautiful pussy I’ve ever seen.” Was all he said, which resulted in her trying to close her legs and cover herself up but Marco wouldn’t let her do that. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. Marco began making working of eating her out.

He started lightly brushing his tongue around her folds, depriving her of the pressure she wanted to feel. Her light gasps and moans only fueled Marco’s drive to make her feel better. He began adding slightly most pressure, while focusing pressure between her clit and the opening. He listened to every reaction he got out of her to tell what felt best for her. As he added more pressure the more (y/n) began to squirm, until she had enough.

“Marco please, just fuck me, I want you so badly.” She moaned out, wanting nothing more than feeling Marco inside her.

“You sure your ready for this, babe?”

“Of course I am, please put it in.” She demanded.

Marco then noticed the dilemma they were in, he didn’t have lube any where. Sensing his panic, the other looked up at him, curious. “Marco, what’s wrong?”

“Ummm…. there’s no lube and I don’t want to hurt you… I really don’t want to stop here but…”

Rolling her eyes (y/n) came up with an idea. “Why don’t we do what we used to do back then? Just let me get your dick wet and use that as lube.”

Marco blushed at the thought, nodding quickly. (Y/n) made her way to suck his dick, getting it wet enough for insertion.

Finally, she laid back onto the bed and spread her legs for him to enter. He began aligning himself with her hole and pushing in, taking him a few times to actually get it in. Once he did, he felt her hands clench onto him, grasping onto him for some sort of support. It hurt, it was weird and unusual and it hurt. Marco took it slowly, kissing her forehead to help ease the pain. Once it was fully inside of her, he waited till she said it was fine to move.

It took a bit, though not more than 40 seconds, for her to adjust but once she did she told him. “Marco, baby please move.”

Marco wasn’t one to keep her waiting, so he slowly began thrusting in and out, enjoying her slight moans of pleasure. Once they both decided on an acceptable speed in which he should be going at that’s when things got good, Marco kept his head buried in her shoulder, grunting in pleasure as he continued. While, (y/n) was clawing at his back, moaning wildly as the pleasure began to envelope her. It was so amazing, they both had missed being able to do this.

It didn’t last long though, as both of them had been rather inexperienced in this new life. “Fuck, (y/n) i can’t.. I’m gonna… fuck I’m gonna cum.” Was all marco could say before he pulled out and came onto the bed and his gf, luckily avoiding hitting her face. (Y/n) on the other hand was spasming, coming down from her high as well. Her grip on Marco finally began to loosen as she finally came off her orgasm.

Marco flopped down next to her, accidentally landing in his jizz puddle but not finding it in himself to care about that. They both laid there, covered in cum and exhausted. Marco began playing with her hair as they both told each other sweet nothings.

But you know what’s better than making the mess? The clean up, and if they were both smart they would take opportunity to shower together while Marco’s parents still seemed to be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> tunlg: http://invaderzia1.tumblr.com/


End file.
